Dirty Talk
by NoFearOnlyLove21
Summary: Olivia is feeling extremely frisky when suffering from insomnia... will a certain blue-eyed detective, who is going through a divorce, be able to help out?


**Soo this is kind of a two+ parter. I'm suffering from insomnia and this kind of came to me. There will be smut in the next chapter, and let me just warn you now that I've never done smut before, so keep that in mind. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Olivia rolls over once again and thinks of a brick wall. She's so fucking horny and can't get any thoughts straight. Every time she thinks of something non-sexual, her mind manages to think back to Elliot, which, in turn, ends up being sexual. Kittens- a white kitten that has crystal blue eyes just like Elliot's eyes, which look her up and down as she walks past him. Balloons- Elliot's mouth wraps around the end of the balloon in order to blow it up, while his tongue dips out to lick his lips when he needs to take a breath. And now, a brick wall- Elliot's bare chest drenched in sweat as he climbs up the wall. _Shit._

She looks to her left, squinting her eyes from the brightness of the green digits. _4:16_. It's four fucking sixteen in the morning and she hasn't slept a wink. She can't for the life of her get her partner off her mind.

The fact that he told her that he was no longer to be married didn't help. Especially under the circumstances in which he told her.

"_Another round?" the waitress asks._

"_Please," Elliot responds. He turns to Olivia. "Wasn't this a good idea? This place has amazing food and __**the**__ best margaritas."_

"_I'll give you that," Olivia says. "I'm glad I came out with you. I was getting a little tired of alternating between Chinese take-out and leftover Chinese."_

"_Mhmm." Elliot stirs the ice in his empty glass with his straw. "Listen, I need to tell you something. I haven't told anybody yet, but I feel like I need to get it out there."_

"_Yes?"_

_The waitress returns with two full margarita glasses. "Enjoy," she says, placing them on the table._

_Elliott picks his glass up. His tongue slips out of his mouth and in a quick motion, he licks the salt off a section of the glass before taking a sip. Olivia's eyes widen slightly as she feels the familiar pang of desire in her stomach. 'He's married,' she silently reminds herself. Still, she can't help but wonder what that quick-tongue motion would feel like on her-_

"_Anyway…" Olivia shakes her head, feeling her face burn from her thoughts. "What do you need to tell me?"_

_Elliot sighs, taking on more sip before setting the glass down. "Kathy and I are done." Another sigh. Olivia suddenly feels completely guilty for letting her mind wander the way it did._

"_What? Like…"_

"_We're divorced, Liv. I caught her with someone else. She fucking cheated on me."_

"_You didn't say anything…"_

"_Because we tried to work it out. She told me it was over between them when I caught them the first time-"_

"_You caught them?"_

"_And she wanted to work it out. But a week later I came home early and she was on the phone, and I overheard her say she missed him. And then it was over for us." Another lick of salt, another sip of the margarita._

"_Oh my god." Olivia looked down at her untouched glass._

"_I didn't want to say anything because it didn't seem real. I thought maybe if I kept my mouth shut, I would wake up and it would have just been a horrible nightmare." Another lick, another sip._

_Olivia stayed quiet._

"_I'm sorry to burden you with this."_

"_You're not-" Lick, sip."-b-burdening me at all." 'Thoughts, together Liv. Stop watching him drink.'_

_Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes. "Do you-" for a split second she though that he was going to ask her home, which only made her thoughts go more wild. "Do you want to drink that?" He __nodded toward her still untouched glass._

"_Oh." Olivia picked up her glass and took a long swig, minus the salt. "I'm so sorry to hear about this, El. I really am."_

She felt completely guilty for the thoughts that she had been thinking when she should have been serious. But she never thought anyone could look so sexy while drinking a margarita.

_4:26._ Olivia sighed. _Guess I won't be sleeping tonight._ She closed her eyes, hoping to at least get some rest before her 6:00 alarm went off.

_Bzzz!_ Her eyes popped open and she jumped at the sound of her phone vibrating. Who would be calling at this time? She reached over and flipped it open. _Elliot._

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Liv. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" His voice sounded concerned.

"No. I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Well, you have a lot going on."

"Yeah."

Silence came across the line. Did he hang up on her? She was about to flip her phone shut when his voice took a different tone.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?"


End file.
